dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Doronjo/Attack Set
This is an overview of Doronjo's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- left hand flick Standing M- right hand strike Standing H- advancing right kick Crouching L- left hand chop Crouching M- long reaching right kick Crouching H- upward right kick (mid; knocks down) S launcher- backflip (2 hits) Air L- straight left punch Air M- double knee attack Air H- upward right kick Air S- butt bump TAC exchange up- same animation as air H TAC exchange side- drop kick TAC exchange down- same animation as air S select button- Blow Kiss (blows a short range heart kiss projectile; can be used standing, jumping, and/or during Super Comfy) Throws Forward ground- Slaps foe repeatedly in face, the final slap knocking down foe (10 hits) Backward ground- Kicks foe while going around them (3 hits) Forward air- Sits on foe as they both fall to the ground with foe being knocked out by the impact Backward air- Mirrored animation of forward air Special Moves QCF + atk- Aizuwakamatzu Punch (points and summons Boyacky in front of her, who attacks with a series of rapid punches while advancing forwards; button strength determines how far he'll travel) DP + atk- Piglet Flare-Up (summons Boyacky, who then pushes a button and summons a palm tree on the stage, complete with the trademark exploding robot piggy which detonates after a moment; OTG-capable; L version- close range; M version- mid range; H version- long range; knockdown) QCB + atk- Rock Abandon (summons Tonzura in front of her, who throws a boulder at the opponent; considered an overhead; button strength determines arc; in air, she points and calls Tonzura to fall from the sky, dropping an OTG-capable rock on the opponent; L version- far left; M version- middle; H version- far right) BDP + atk- Naniwa Clutch (Tonzura pops up and attempts to grab the opponent; if successful he will hold them in place for a while before dropping them on the floor; hard knockdown; L version- close range; M version- mid range; H version- long range) D, D + H- Super Comfy (lays down on the ground; when in this posture she can't move or block, but she becomes a very small target; can perform special moves in this state; press H for her launcher attack; press down and H for a multihittibg spinning kick attack that knocks down foe; press up to immediately get back up; forced to stand up if foe gets on the other side of her) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Robot Ball (summons Boyacky who then pushes a button before staring up at the sky and a gigantic ball of trash will fall on the stage and roll towards the opponent a few moments later; Doronjo is free to act; if Boyacky is hit before the ball comes, it will not appear; hard knockdown) QCB + atk x2- Punching Bag Fiesta (poses in a seductive fashion for a moment; if hit by any physical attack while in this state, her minions will pop up and beat up on the opponent while she takes a puff from her pipe, after which she will finish off with a kick; hard knockdown) DP + atk x2- Supreme Evil Plan* (kneels on the ground and raises her arms in distress, ready to recieve her 'punishment' for failing (as happens often in the Yatterman anime) while a palm tree with a pig will pop up and then explode in front of her; if it hits the opponent, Doronjo will pedal away with her minions on their trademark tandem bike while the opponent is juggled on explosions behind them until the explosions finally catch up to the villainous trio and they are blown away with their clothes ripped and a skull-shaped mushroom cloud forming in the background; hard knockdown; OTG-capable; if it misses, Doronjo is blown into a knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Extra Doronjo is free to act after summoning her minions Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay